Stolen
by finalfantasyromantic
Summary: Riku likes Sora, but Sora has Kairi so he's out of luck. But on the way home one day he is found and taken by a silver haired man. At first he is wary but as time goes on.... Sephiku Rated M For later chapters.
1. Silverhaired Stranger

Riku walked along with his hands in his pockets, kicking small rocks as he walked along. "Stupid….." He said quietly to himself as he kicked another rock and it bounced along in front of him into a puddle.

"What'd you say Riku?" Sora asked walking beside him, holding Kairi's hand.

Kairi looked around him and cocked her head. "Yeah what is it Riku?" She asked smiling innocently.

Riku looked at her and then at Sora and shook his head. "It's nothing…." He said to them looking ahead. "Are you coming over Sora?" Riku asked looking at Sora.

"Umm actually I'm gonna have to pass on that Riku…Kairi wants me to go over to her house…" Sora said apologetically.

"Oh….." Riku said softly and somewhat sadly to himself. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then huh?" He asked as the trio came to a fork in the road.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Riku." Sora said as he headed off to Kairi's house.

Riku stood there and watched the two of them leave, then he turned and started walking home.

"Aww…don't feel so bad Riku…." A voice said when Riku was out of sight. A figure walked out of the shadows of the fork in the road, the figure was cloaked in a hooded robe, but his silver bangs hung out from under the hood. The figure followed Riku quietly from a distance.

Riku stopped suddenly and dropped to his knees, grabbing his head and screamed out loudly. The figure chuckled some and walked up to Riku who was unaware of him being there.

"Quiet Riku….everything will be fine now…." The figure said and chuckled again as Riku stopped screaming suddenly and jumped to his feet, getting in a kind of battle crouch.

"Who are you???" Riku demanded as he looked the figure up and down.

The silver haired figure pulled its hood back and Riku's eyes got wide. "Ah, apparently you recognize me…." The silver haired man said smirking some.

"You….You're Sephiroth…." Riku said with a shocked look on his face.

"That would be me…." Sephiroth said chuckling and stepping forward, causing Riku to lower into the battle crouch again. Sephiroth just chuckled and kept moving closer to Riku, suddenly Riku jumped forward aiming to hit Sephiroth In the face with a punch.

Sephiroth caught Riku's fist in his and squeezed, causing Riku to scream in agony and fall to his knees in front of Sephiroth. Riku swung with his other hand connecting with Sephiroth's thigh, though all it did was draw a chuckle from Sephiroth.

"How cute…you actually think you can overpower me…." Sephiroth said and he threw Riku away from him. Riku hit a tree, causing it to splinter, and fell to the ground clutching his ribs. Riku's vision blurred from the pain and all he could do is lay there in excruciating pain as Sephiroth walked over and picked him up.

"You will be fine….I didn't throw you hard enough to cause permanent damage…." Sephiroth said as he walked down the path a bit and opened a portal of darkness.

Riku squirmed in his arms, but only caused himself more pain,

"Don't worry… you need not fear the darkness…." He said, chuckling to himself as he stepped into the portal , into the engulfing darkness.

_So cold…._ Riku thought to himself.


	2. Strange Awakening

Riku awoke to an agonizingly, blinding pain. He held his head in his hands until the pain subsided some and he opened his eyes, looking around. The room had a gothic feel to it, the windows were draped over by heavy black curtains, the walls were lined with hundreds of books along with some red tapestries with odd symbols on them. There was a large ornate marble fireplace on one wall, two high-backed study chairs sat infront of the fireplace. Riku attempted to get up and held his head in his hands as the pain crashed into him again.

"Fuck…." Riku said quietly to himself through gritted teeth.

"Ah, you're awake finnally…." Sephiroth said from the doorway of the room where he was leaning on the frame. Riku fell back in shock, "You act like you didn't expect to see me here…." Sephiroth said smirking and chuckling some as he shook his head.

"Where exactly is here?" Riku half-asked, half-demanded.

"Here…." Sephiroth stated gesturing to the room about him, "Is my home…." He said as he walked over and sat on the bed looking Riku over. Riku backed against something hard and wooden behind him, he ran his hands over it, feeling the intricate carvings in the wood.

"How're you feeling?" Sephiroth asked as he continued to look Riku over.

Riku glared at him but couldn't help but shiver some, "Like shit thanks to you…." He said vehemently.

Sephiroth chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "If my memory serves well….you…not me….were the one who got violent…." He said smirking some and raising an eyebrow.

Riku glared at him angrily, tried to come up with a retort, but failed miserably. _Then again he is right…._ Riku thought to himself.

"Now…with a little less hostility, how do you feel?" Sephiroth asked looking Riku up and down again.

Riku shuddered some as a cold, chilly sensation ran down his spine. "Fine I guess…..other than a splitting headache and slight pain in my ribs…." He said shuddering again.

"Hmm…..take your shirt off…." Sephiroth half-demanded, half-asked.

Riku shook his head quickly, "Nuh uh! No way!" Sephiroth leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of Riku's shirt.

"Don't worry…I just need to check and make sure nothing is broken…" He said looking into Riku's eyes. Riku shuddered and bit his lip loosening up enough to let Sephiroth remove his shirt. Riku shuddered and bit his lip harder as Sephiroth ran his hands along his ribs pressing gently in spots, checking for breaks and fractures.

"Well….you seem to be fine…" Sephiroth said looking at Riku again and chuckling. "Though you do seem to be a bit overheated…. Are you sure you're fine?" He asked.

Riku blushed and nodded his head. "I'm fine! Really…." He said biting his lip again as he looked at Sephiroth.

"Now you're turning red….sit still…." Sephiroth said and leaned forward placing his hand gently on Riku's cheek and leaving it there for a second. "Well you are hot…." He said chuckling some as he noticed Riku sitting there with his eyes closed. Sephiroth ran his fingers down Riku's jawline and leaned forward. Riku opened his eyes slightly. Sephiroth covered Riku's mouth with his own, causing Riku's eyes to snap open.


End file.
